Predisposed to Pain And Bliss
by 229442486847
Summary: Lost in pain and memories haunting him, Edward slowly drowns in his grief, determined to take his life. Who will save him? #1 of my TYOS series; One Shot; adult themes


This is the first story for my TYOS-series (**T**hank-**Y**ou **O**ne **S**hots). I wrote it as a Thank-You for 9shadowcat9 for reviewing my story The Art of Breaking so much.

Here's her request:

**Shadow**: Uh… can you do a Edvy fic? ^^' A comfort one? Like Alphonse is killed and Ed goes suicidal, so Envy kidnaps him and takes care of him, making sure Ed doesn't off himself? Is that ok?

**Benze**: Of course! You wanna have smut, lemon, lime, rape, non-con or dub-con stuff, friendship, romance or gore? Choose what stuff you want in it. Rating?

**Shadow**: Hm… non-con at the start with Ed slowly falling for Envy near the end? M… ^^'

**Benze**: Wanna have smut or a lemon in the story, or just friendship stuff?

**Shadow**: It's Edvy. Definite lemon. :D

We also decided on a song for this story. I downloaded that song onto my iPod and listened to it while writing. The song is by _Evanescence_ and is called_ All That I'm Living For._

Jeez, I'm going all cheesy _again_ because of you, Shadow. First: I thank you for reading and reviewing The Art of Breaking so much. Second: I'm glad to have you as a friend. With you I can share my randomness, but also talk about serious things. I can talk to you about things I would usually lock away and never talk about to anyone. I always knew that I was extremely random at times, but you brought forth a new side to my randomness XD. Seriously, just look at Pancake Wars and everyone will know what I'm talking about…

See! Totally cheesy! XP

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Both belongs to Arakawa Hiromu.

Warning: This story contains explicit adult themes.

Note: The flashback in this story takes place at the time where the Elric brothers find out that Alphonse lost his memories about the gate.

* * *

– **Predisposed to Pain And Bliss –**

_Why did he leave me? Didn't we swear to get our bodies back together? To support each other?_

A blond teen sat on a bed, alone in a sunlit room.

_Is this my punishment? The compensation for my sins? Did life take Al from me because it hates me?_

Edward was drowning in his own despair of loosing his beloved brother, taken away from the world.

_I wonder if Al is lonely too. I don't believe that there's a heaven and I also don't believe in hell. But somewhere Al's soul should have gone, right? Or did he just disappear from this world, just leaving back memories?_

Alphonse Elric had been smashed, the blood seal bounding his soul broken and the armor that had been inhabiting his soul battered to pieces. The homunculus had made their appearance again on that fateful day, trying to convince Edward in joining without resistance.

_"How does that sound?" the lascivious homunculus Lust asked._

_"Che." Edward simply scowled at the artificial human in reply "Of course I won't join you! But tell me why you suddenly have no interest in Al anymore. Didn't you say he's a sacrifice too?"_

_The female homunculus' smirk widened. "He's useless as long as he doesn't have his memories. You're the only one we need." At seeing the blonde's widening eyes, Lust extended her razor-sharp nails, until they reached the teen._

_Edward and Alphonse easily dodged, the nails almost piercing the older Elric brother. Simultaneously the two brothers trasmuted their weapons of choice: Edward his trademark blade and Alphonse a spear, rising from the ground in blue light. _

_Together they stormed forward, aiming their weapons at the homunculus, when suddenly the shining blade of a sword whizzed past them. They barely dodged Wrath's sudden attack, Edward almost loosing his flesh arm._

_"Why are you attacking us?" the blonde demanded to know. "Didn't you just say you still need me?"_

_Low, amused chuckles left Bradley, as he rose his two swords artistically for another attack. "We do need you, but you don't need all your limbs for what we need you for. Since you refuse to come with us out of free will, we will take you by force." With staggering speed, the General raced towards the two boys, swords poised to attack._

From that moment on everything had passed in a flash. Edward remembered himself dodging from the swords about to pierce him. The next second though the man's face was right in front of him again, while he was still in the air, leaping from the previous attack, one single eyes gleaming from shadowed features. The feeling of his back hitting the ground was still vibrant in his memories. The way he lay there, at the mercy of his superior.

_Determination of surviving never left him, so Edward tried to attack again, rolling backwards onto his feet again, only to find the homunculus, called Wrath, not present, disappeared. After a sharp turn, he was hit by metal. Something pierced him and in the split second he had left before falling, he looked at the blade sticking from his brother's front, piercing the metal there and also the teen's own shoulder._

_Blood shot out of the gash, as the blade was pulled out with one swift movement._

_"Nii-san!" _

_Alphonse fell onto his brother, not able to stand against the force of the stab. _

_Pressed down by the weight of his brother, Edward groaned, feeling his brother rise soon after. He looked up into the gleaming red eyes of his brother as they slowly faded. The armor went limb, falling backwards and away from the blonde, the helmet falling off and loosely rolling away._

_Wide-eyed, Edward spotted Bradley still standing behind Alphonse, his blade where the younger Elric's back had been._

_"Wha… What did you do!" His frown quivered in agony, as Edward stormed over to his brother, ignoring the pain wracking his body. He picked up the helmet, eyed the lifeless metal. He sank to his knees in front of the armor. Then he saw it: The blood steal had been stabbed through. "No!" Quickly he attempted to clap his hands together, trying to fix the broken seal again, only to find them held by Envy in a death grip. _

_"Don't interfere, Chibi-chan."_

_The Fullmetal Alchemist had to watch as Gluttony came running, grinning like an excited child. The homunculus hastily ate away the armor, after Bradley had completely crushed it to pieces._

_"Stop!" Edward yelled over and over again, struggling against the grip on his arms, trying to save his broken brother. _

_But it was futile._

Tears freely streamed from Edward's amber eyes as the memory plagued and unsettled him like it always did, remembering him of his own weakness. Of his inability to save his brother, upsetting him in his sleep, haunting him all day, accompanying him wherever he went. Driving him near insanity.

Why wasn't it stopping? Didn't people say that wounds healed when given time? Months had passed and Edward still felt like crap, as if nothing would ever have sense again. Why was he still there? Reaching his– no, _their_ goal now would be of no use. What use would he have of flesh limbs when his brother wasn't there? When the person he cared about most wasn't there anymore to share the joy with him, to make his life liveable.

Alphonse had give his own life for his brother's, now he was dead. How was Edward supposed to repay him for that? How was that equivalent exchange? One life for another? What could the Fullmetal Alchemist offer to exchange that?

His own life.

He knew that it would make Alphonse sad, but he just had to give his life for his brother's, otherwise the things they had believed in, the laws they had lived after, would be granted false.

Preaching about the law of equivalent exchange, but not following it himself. Edward couldn't imagine to do something like that. He had lived for his brother and his beliefs. Now he would die for those things.

His automail arm was transmuted into a blade, poised to take his life. He felt the cold metal grazing the skin underneath his chin. He would ram the blade through his neck, his set determination didn't allow anything else.

Thoughts of his brother, of his life came to mind. Who would be saddened by his leave? The Rockbells? Everyone he knew from Central Headquarters and the military? The people he had encountered during his travels?

The time of worrying about other people's well-being was over though. Now was the time where Edward's desires counted most.

That was the thought that ignited the teen's next action. He pulled the blade away, about to slam it back into his neck, tears freely streaming from amber eyes.

_I hope Al will be waiting for me. What am I saying? If there is heaven and Al goes there, then I'll most likely go to hell._

A small smile crawled onto his lips, as Edward slammed the blade forward.

Seconds passed and he felt something hit him.

Opening the eyes he had shut closed, Edward was greeted with darkness. There was warmth, covering his front side. His back though was being pushed against something hard and cold.

Wondering what was happening, the teen realised that it was definitely not what dying would have felt like.

He tried to focuse his still blurred vision on what was covering him. A pale white peeked out between the darkness and a flash of dark-green mingled into the black.

"Oi, Chibi-chan."

A voice? Had it come from the white blur?

Suddenly Edward felt his head jerk to the side and his left cheek starting to sting and burn. He spotted a chair through his now cleared vision. "Huh?" Did something hit him?

"What's that supposed to mean, pip-squeak? You try to kill yourself, I save you and all you say is 'Huh'?" The voice was furious, obviously angry at the reply.

Blinking rapidly, the teen turned his head forward again, only to look into a grim face. "E-Envy?"

"Who else?" the homunculus yelled. "Have you forgotten? We still need you as a sacrifice, so don't go and kill yourself! It would ruin everything for us!"

"I don't care!"

"Jeez, that's what they all say. 'I don't care anymore', 'I'm useless and the world would be better off without me', 'I can't live without him anymore'. I've been around for quite a while now and I've seen many people kill themselves. It was kinda amusing to watch them drown in their own despair until they fell apart. Some jumped from tall buildings, some drove off of a cliff in their cars and some simply shot or cut themselves. I always watched, enjoying the show. You though aren't allowed to do that, since you're still needed. Understood?"

Just now Edward realised that he was being straddled by the green-haired homunculus, his hands held tightly beside his face to the ground. "Haven't you caused me enough pain?" he hissed in a low voice.

A clueless and questioning expression appeared on the homunculus' face.

"You held me back when I tried to save Al!" Edward continued. "If you hadn't been there then I would've been able to save him!"

"Jeez, you're unforgiving. That precious brother of yours was useless anyway. You interfering wouldn't have had any use." Curiously, the homunculus watched as the teen's amber eyes widened at his words. As Edward suddenly began to struggle again, he pulled away, curious about what would happen. He watched the teen sitting up and back against the bed, eyes wild in anguish. Not averting his inquisitive gaze, Envy crouched in front of the alchemist, eyeing the blonde as he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and letting his head drop.

Edward began to shake, memories of the painful event flashing through his mind, overwhelming him with unbearable pain and agony.

Boredly the homunculus watched as the teen perished in his own pain, sobs violently shaking his body. "Oi, you having flashbacks again?" he calmly asked.

The past months the homunculus of Envy had been assigned to watch over the Fullmetal Alchemist, making sure the teen didn't try anything stupid. In that time he had watched the teen break down several times, just sitting in his dorm room and dully letting past memories haunt his mind.

Envy was shaken out of his train of thoughts by sudden silence. Edward had completely seized to make any sounds. He had stopped to sob and shake, now just sitting there, head buried in his knees. Tilting his head, Envy eyed the teen with slight confusion. "Guess he broke again," he muttered.

In his time of observing, the homunculus had often witnessed Edward sobbing and in the next moment going completely motionless. In those moments the alchemist's once piercing amber gaze went dull and lifeless. The teen inwardly dead among the living.

The green-haired homunculus reached out one arm to grab the teen's hair, pulling his head up and then grabbing the blonde's chin with the other hand. Letting the hand gripping blond strands of hair fall, Envy thoroughly regarded the teen's face. "Yup, he broke again," he exclaimed as he spotted the dead look in the alchemist's eyes. Not bothering to care, Envy simply let the head drop again, watching as Edward continued to dully stare at nothing in particular.

"Stupid palm tree," the blonde suddenly muttered quietly.

Envy's attention snapped back to the blonde, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Hah?"

"You heard me," Edward continued. "What are you anyway? Just a crappy copy of a human, that's all you are. Just a damn fake, obeying the orders of the biggest fake ever made." A short and cold laugh left the teen. "That father guy probably ordered you to come here."

The frown, plastered on Envy's face, deepened. "Shut the hell up, you twerp!"

"Don't call _me _a twerp! You're barely three inches taller than me! Compared to other people, you're a twerp yourself!"

"Che." A feral glare was shot at the blond teen, as the homunculus gritted his teeth in anger. "Don't go around, insulting people that could easily kill you, Chibi-chan."

Another cold laugh was heard. "You wouldn't dare to disobey this father-guy. You just don't have the guts."

Dark anger shadowed Envy's features, as he leaped forward, sending the teen, sitting upright, on his back again. He straddled the blonde's hips, grabbed his hands in a bruising grip and snarled at him. "You're pretty bold for someone that's crying all day."

"I'm rather a crybaby than the obedient dog of a fake."

Only slightly did the homunculus grit his teeth before a malicious smirk crossed his features. "Aren't you a dog of the military, Chibi-chan?"

"I'm anything but obedient, unlike you." Next thing he knew, Edward had a hand punch his face, sending his head jerking to the side once again. "Che, you can't even hurt me without disobeying! That old fart probably told you that you're 'allowed' to hit me when I don't behave!"

Pure rage filled each of Envy's fibres, as he slammed his hand down on the teen's face over and over again, his fist soon colliding with Edward's jaw. After he had inflicted quite some bruises on the teen's face, the homunculus let his slender fingers wrap around the blonde's neck, the grin of a lunatic gracing his features.

"Go on, kill me," the alchemist wheezed out. The next moment he felt some of the pressure loosen, allowing him to utter words more easily. "Al isn't here and my goals are unachievable now, so I think it's better if you killed me here and now." His last words were choked out, due to Envy tightening his grip again.

The homunculus pushed down on the teen's neck with his grip once again, before he pulled away, looking around frantically. "Shit, someone's coming."

Coughing, Edward tried to figure out why the other had stopped. In the silence, suddenly reigning over the room, he suddenly heard the sounds of a car pulling up outside cutting in. Car doors opening, people exiting the car and shutting the door again. The blonde took a breath, about to yell, when he felt a hand clamp over his mouth.

"Don't even dare, stupid twerp," Envy hissed in a low voice. "I'll kill them if you make any noise."

With a frown, Edward averted his gaze away from the homunculus, indicating he was obeying the order.

"What an obedient dog you are." Envy rose from the teen, a smirk plastered on his face.

Narrowing his eyes only slightly, the alchemist kept silent, causing Envy's smirk to widen even more.

"Get up."

Slowly, Edward sat up and arose from the ground, moving his hand up to touch the bruising skin of his neck.

"Those bruises fit you well," the homunculus whispered. "They look like a collar." Without a warning, he grabbed the teen's arms and in a swift movement placed him on his back, Edward's arms handing over his shoulder and holding the blonde's legs.

"What the… Put me down, you fucking palm tree," the alchemist hissed in a whisper. He trashed around and tried to kick the one holding him.

Ignoring the blonde's complaints, Envy walked over to the dorm's window, observing the outside. "Che, that damn Colonel. Always interfering." He waited until the raven-haired man and his Lieutenant had entered the building, before he opened the window one-handed, balancing the squirming teen on his back. "Keep still, or I'll cut off those short legs of yours in a way that you can't get any automail on them."

His order was boldly ignored and Edward kept trashing around.

"Damn," Envy muttered. He stepped back from the open window and turned his back towards a wall. He slammed Edward, resting on his back, against the wall, letting the blonde's head hit the hard surface, knocking him unconscious. Soundlessly, the homunculus then exited the room through the window. "Lust is going to owe me for this." He simply jumped down, passing several stories, hitting the ground quietly. Looking around again, he began to head towards the darker parts of Central.

* * *

Bright light stung Edward's closed eyes and he brought his automail arm up to shield them of the brightness. Out of sheer curiosity, he slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to perceive his surroundings. Cold gray and a hard floor beneath him was all he could grasp in the first moments of regained consciousness. His eyes having gotten accustomed to the brightness of the light, he removed his hand and cautiously sat up, further eyeing the room he was in.

"Finally awake. Took you long enough."

Just now, Edward spotted the figure, casually sitting on a bed to his right. "You again," he mumbled in an annoyed fashion. "Why am I here?" Aside from the weak annoyance in his voice, there wasn't any emotion in his voice. He didn't seem to care about his enemy kidnapping him.

"That stupid Colonel came. Probably to check up on you again."

"Then why didn't you just leave? You obviously have been watching me for a while now, so why did you take me with you this time?"

Envy simply shot the teen a look, as if he didn't have a care in the world. "If the idiot would've asked you if you were fine, you probably would've lied until he left. Then you would have tried to kill yourself again and I would get to hear Lust scolding me all day about me failing my mission. I need to watch you, so you won't break out. If I left you here alone you would simply find a way to escape."

"I don't wanna be here," the teen muttered.

Envy was calmly sitting cross-legged on the bed, propping up his head on one hand.

"I don't have a reason to be here."

The homunculus shot a tired, yet annoyed look at Edward. "Me neither."

"Huh?" The look in the blonde's eyes clearly showed the slight confusion.

"I don't have a real goal. I just wanna see us Homunculi be the dominant life over humans, but I don't really do much for it. Father and the others do most of the work, while I do my stuff. I'm just the one observing, after causing a little turmoil."

"With 'causing turmoil' you mean 'causing war and blood-shed'." It was more of a statement than a question and Edward shot the other a heated glare, filled with anger.

Envy slightly tilted his head in his hand, a smile spreading on his features. "Exactly. You didn't have anything to live for but your goal. I do have a goal, but it's not what I live for."

"Then what do you live for?"

Envy's smile faltered into a slightly puzzled look. "I just live for the sake of life, I guess. I've watched war and human's pain for about 175 years and I don't feel like I need a certain reason to live."

Edward's usually grim expression was lacking its frown and was replaced by an emotionless mask again. He watched the homunculus lazily fidgeting around, not knowing what to reply.

Several tense, but silent moments passed, until Envy decided to break the silence.

"I'm bo-ored!" the green-haired homunculus suddenly exclaimed.

"Wha–" The teen found himself straddled by the homunculus, arms pinned to the ground beside his head – _again_. "What are you doing? Get off!"

A mischievous smirk graced Envy's face. "You'll entertain me, Chibi-chan." The homunculus wordlessly pressed his lips to the other's, effectively silencing him. Mercilessly he bit down on the soft lower lip, lapping up the blood flowing from the gash with a moan. As Edward gasped in pain, Envy used that chance to slip his sly tongue into the sweet cavern, exploring the blonde's mouth. He grinned into the forced kiss, as he felt Edward struggling against the grip on his wrists.

The next moment, the blonde's teeth slammed down onto the homunculus's tongue and Edward felt blood filling his mouth. Out of mere reflex, he swallowed the metallic-tasting fluid. Surprisingly though, he didn't flinch or gag and instead didn't even blink when the blood trailed down his throat. He had seen, felt and smelled a lot of blood in his life and all those fights had given him enough injuries in his face and mouth to know how blood tasted like. What was new to him was having someone else's blood in his mouth. The blonde couldn't hold back a groan of disgust, as he kept struggling and trashing.

"Like it?" the homunculus asked with a smirk in his voice, the wound on his tongue already healing with a flash of red light.

"What? Your disgusting blood in my mouth, or you jumping me like some pervert? Doesn't matter anyway, cause I fucking hate both."

Suddenly, Envy pulled back and released the teen's hands, still straddling him. His look was daring him to fight back and push him away.

Edward just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, not knowing how to react. Should he fight back? If he fought back, the homunculus would simply over-power him and continue. He could also play along and just get it over with, without any further complications. Envy would screw him either way, so he didn't have much of a choice. Why shouldn't he try to make the best out of it?

The blonde bucked his hips upward, grinding against the other and eliciting an unintentional moan from Envy.

_What the fuck are you doing? It's __Envy__, you idiot! He'll notice when you're just acting!_

Edward though thought otherwise than his conscience and let his hands slide over Envy's slender and bare legs, grazing his nails over the pale skin. He felt the skin break under his touch and hot blood starting to cover the tips of his fingers. Slowly he sat up, his hands wandering up the homunculus' thighs again and up the other's tight skort, red lightnings flicking as the wounds healed under his fingers. His breath hit Envy's face and he shot the homunculus an unreadable look. Questioning, maybe daring?

The only two occupants of the room were eyeing each other with a calculating glare.

After mere seconds, Edward tilted his head up to kiss the homunculus with bruising force, not allowing himself to become all affectionate and tender. If he would really do this, then there wouldn't be any love or gentleness in it, only brute passion and need.

The blonde had felt the need for touch and closeness growing day by day. Each day that passed brought the same loneliness and sadness he had lived through since his brother's death and it wasn't fading at all. He had separated himself from the outside-world, severing his bonds. He had left the military, saying he would return when he was better again, but his determination had been faltering with each time he had broken down in tears, memories haunting him and reminding him of his uselessness and lack of power. He needed something to live for. Unlike Envy, he needed a reason to live, a goal in life, otherwise he would have felt utterly useless, his life having no reason.

Surprised about the alchemist's apparent change of attitude, but not showing it, Envy returned the kiss with the same force. He felt the other bite down on his tongue, mimicking the homunculus' earlier actions, but Envy didn't comply and demanded entrance into the blonde's mouth himself. An amused chuckle left him, as he pushed against Edward's hot tongue trying to gain entrance. As repayment for the teen not resisting, Envy allowed the other's tongue to slip into his mouth. He was a little baffled at how good the blonde was doing so far though. Envy had expected him to maybe blush at the intimacy, or at least be hesitant, but that he was this straight-forward had proved him wrong. Apparently the Fullmetal Alchemist was as bold with these kind of things like he was with everything else.

They both were becoming impatient, clothes were still in their way and hiding them from each other. Not able to wait any longer, Envy ripped open the teen's black shirt, buttons flying all over the floor beneath them. Just now he noticed that Edward wasn't wearing his infamous red coat or his jacket, but only a plain, dark-gray shirt. At that moment it didn't matter anyway, since the shirt was roughly being pulled off of the blonde's body and thrown somewhere.

Suddenly a clap sounded and Envy felt a cold blade resting at his neck. His features pulled into a scowl as Edward smugly smirked at him. Slowly the blade wandered downwards, cutting open the material covering the homunculus' chest, falling to the floor after being cut open. Red lightnings flicked around as the slightly bleeding cut on Envy's chest started to heal shut.

The blonde alchemist then felt the other's hot tongue on his neck, teeth scraping against a vein. He hissed as Envy bit down and once again licked away the blood trickling from the wound. Slender hips were being ground against his crotch, slim arms settling on his back and nails digging into the bare skin of his back. He met Envy's thrust with bucks of his own hips, making both their pants go tighter with each brush.

Both couldn't take it any longer and Envy pushed Edward down onto the ground again. Fiercely, he gripped the waistband of the teen's leather pants and in one swift move pulled them off, along with the blonde's boxers. After sitting up, he ripped off the cloth that covered his lower body as well, attacking the other's smooth skin again after only a split second. A mewling sound was heard coming from the homunculus, as he tasted the sun-kissed skin of Edward's stomach on his tongue. Then a smirk sprawled onto his lips, when he reached the thing most appealing: Edward's manhood. He wrapped one hand around it, while the other rested on the alchemist's hip. When he slowly grazed his nails over the underside, his smirk widened at hearing the moan he had elicited.

Eyes glazed over in pleasure and bliss, Edward sat up, leaning onto his hands. He watched Envy inching closer until he could feel the other's breath on his member. His lips parted in a silent moan and only a choked sound left his mouth. He crooked his fingers into the hard floor beneath him, feeling his nails scratching over the hard pavement. When Envy's tongue finally circled the tip of his member, he threw back his head with a loud groan of pleasure. On impulse amber eyes squeezed shut, ears strained on hearing the sound of Envy's tongue making its way down his shaft, his sense of feeling going overly sensitive. The homunculus' hair brushing against his thighs shot a tingling sensation throughout his body.

The homunculus enjoyed the sounds he earned by his actions, the groans and moans of bliss. He had Edward's member halfway into his mouth and lightly bit down. He let his teeth scrape over the skin as he let the organ slide deeper into his mouth, hitting the back of it. All the while he let his tongue swirl around and over every spot of skin he could reach. When he spotted the slightly far away look in the alchemist's eyes, he saw his chance. He completely pulled back, letting the organ leave his mouth with a slurping sound. Only for a second did he eye the blonde's flushed form, before grabbing the alchemist's legs and spreading them apart.

Edward felt the hot wetness leave his member, but was too weakened by the large amount of pleasure inflicted on his body. His sight was slightly blurred and he felt numb for a moment, overwhelmed by all the sensations flooding his mind. Suddenly something brushed against a spot that made him uncomfortable. Nothing was meant to be there. Then something large and hot pushed into him, making him feel as if he was being split from the inside. He noticed that he was laying on his back and immediately his sight sharpened again and he saw Envy hovering over him, the homunculus' elbows placed beside him. The other was panting and taking in shaky breaths.

The green-haired homunculus had only made it halfway inside, but was already feeling his climax nearing. He watched the glazed over look slowly dissipating out of the other's eyes, being replaced by pain and fear. Beneath him, Edward started to squirm around, not wanting someone enter him like that, but Envy kept pushing forward until he was completely sheathed inside of the alchemist. He felt hands push against his chest, trying to push him off, but too weak to succeed. Nails dug into his bare chest, the cuts inflicted immediately healing in red lightnings. A feral grin appeared on Envy's face when he pulled out, only to slam in again with full force. Something wet and warm started to cover his own member and Envy didn't need to look to know that it was the teen's blood. Using Edward's blood as lubricant, he pulled out and slammed in over and over, enjoying the cries of pain and shame.

Another scream of pain sounded as Envy violently moved past his walls and Edward felt himself falling into darkness once again. He had seen this darkness often enough to know that it was the sign of himself falling unconscious. He was slowly drifting away, Envy thrusting into him, but suddenly the homunculus hit something that made the darkness disappear rapidly. Amber eyes shot open and the first thing Edward saw were white stars exploding in his sight. He didn't even feel the homunculus' thrusts for a few seconds, too caught up in the pure bliss.

Again and again Envy hit that spot inside of him that sent his mind reeling for comprehension, his skin tingling by the waves of the pleasure wracking his body. Warmth soon coiled in his stomach and he felt his release nearing. Envy's loud groan reached his ears and he felt something hot being shot inside of him. He felt disgusted by Envy's release inside of him, but then felt his own climax rolling over him. Again his sight blurred, sounds didn't reach him and a wave of bliss gave no room for coherent thoughts. His brain was fogged and his body a heap of useless limbs not able to be moved. Edward stayed in this condition for what felt like hours, even though it were only a few moments. When it started to fade away, he wished for it to return, not wanting to be lost in his grief again. When he was able to see and feel clearly again, he looked down at himself to find the un-clothed form Envy panting into his neck.

Maybe he did have a reason to live…

* * *

Jesus Christ! (I'm atheist by the way) My first lemon O.O Hope you liked it, Shadow!

Don't expect a second chapter to this. I'm busy with The Art of Breaking and as soon as that is finished, I'll be writing on my next multi-chapter story for Detective Conan, containing a lot of– No, no, no! I won't tell you that yet XD. I'll also be writing on all those other TYOS I promised and some One Shots that have been in my head long before TAoB.

Look forward to my next TYOS! ;D Next up is Renkin-chan! Not for FMA though…

I love chocolate and lemon trees! That's why I will hand out virtual brownies and a virtual glass of lemonade to everyone that reviews :D.

Benze ;P


End file.
